Regreso Pronto
by Persona Decente
Summary: Ya habían pasado años desde que dejó aquel mensaje en la mesa de su casa, y cada día habían menos posibilidades de cumplir lo que decía en él.


_**Regreso Pronto**_

Oh no, hoy no hay palabras en chilensis, felicidad sobreestimulada ni "yea' bitches", la situación no lo amerita. Sólo pido perdón de antemano por esto que escribí, yo no quería, salió solito.-

_**Advertencias: **_No me gustan las advertencias porque son casi como un spoiler. Pero de lo que les puedo decir es que hay yaoi implícito, abuso implícito, todo implícito, nada que perturbe de forma permanente sus puras mentes-

_**Disclaimer: **_Free! No me pertenece, sus personajes tampoco. No sé de quién son ni para dónde van, pero están ahí, y cumplí con mi deber de decir que no son míos.-

O.o.O.o.O

Ya no recordaba hace cuánto tiempo había dejado aquel mensaje sobre la mesa de su casa ¿Dos años? ¿Tres? No le interesaba, su vida actual no cambiaba en lo absoluto si se dedicaba a recordar su vida antigua, a sus amigos, a las tardes de entrenamiento… Recordar su pasado no haría que volviese a ver la luz del sol, volver a nadar, volver a respirar aire puro. Aquella mágica sensación en todo su cuerpo cuando se hundía en el agua la había olvidado casi por completo, así como también la sensación de alegría, que ahora, para Haruka Nanase eran casi un mito, un antiguo cuento de sus abuelos.

Lo que sí permanecía intacto en su corazón era ese sentimiento de duda, de rabia, de pena, de ineptitud al no saber qué fue lo que hizo para merecer esto, y cómo todo pudo cambiar tanto en tan solo un par de minutos. Recordaba que sus amigos estaban en su casa aquel día y se quedarían a dormir, que era tarde y estaba oscuro, pero faltaba comida y él se había ofrecido para ir a comprar algo al minimercado a unas diez cuadras de su casa que de seguro estaría abierto a esas horas de la madrugada, que Makoto le había ofrecido acompañarlo, que era muy peligroso andar solo a esa hora, y que de orgulloso le dijo que no, que podía cuidarse solo, que dejó un papel que decía "Voy a comprar, regreso pronto" sobre la mesa. Recordaba ir caminando mientras el frío lo envolvía por completo, y que por alguna razón esa noche estaba mucho más oscura y densa que las otras, sin estrellas, sin gente en las calles, sin luces. Recordó aquellos pasos que escuchó detrás de él, pero que quiso convencerse de que eran producto de su imaginación mientras aceleraba el paso y una leve sensación de miedo se comenzó a apoderar de él. Lo último que recuerda de ese momento es el brazo que lo ahorcaba por la espalda mientras con un paño de olor horrible tapaban su nariz y su boca…

Los recuerdos de ahí en adelante se vuelven confusos. Despertó en una habitación de cemento, fría, húmeda. Estaba amarrado, y alrededor veía a mujeres, niños y adolescentes en su misma situación, algunos llorando, otros confundidos, otros resignados a su cruel destino. Vio como entraban dos personas a la habitación, hablando, y a medida que se acercaban y escuchaba aquella conversación iba cayendo más en la situación en la que estaba. Los estaban ofreciendo, como si fuesen mascotas, como si fuesen verduras, los ofrecían. Explicaban las ventajas y desventajas de cada uno, comenzaba a ver como el mismo tipo entraba cada vez más seguido a la sala, acompañado de otras personas, cómo cada vez que abría la puerta se llevaban a alguno de los que estaban amarrados ¿Los estaban vendiendo, igual que esclavos? ¿Acaso eso existía aún en estos tiempos? El pánico se comenzó a apoderar de él, y con este también las ganas de liberarse. Entonces comenzó a luchar, a patear, a morder, a gritar, para tan sólo recibir un par de golpes y ganar unas cuantas amarras más que le impedían moverse por completo. Terminaron por ponerle una mordaza también, para que no gritara. No supo cuantos días pasó así, tampoco sabía si se dormía por el cansancio o por el hambre, ya que no los habían alimentado en todo ese tiempo. Sólo sabía que a cada minuto que pasaba, sus ganas de ser libre caían con las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, sólo sabía que su cabeza caía hacia un lado y sus párpados se cerraban por su cuenta mientras dormitaba a ratos.

—¿Y este? Me interesa —escuchó decir a alguien cerca suyo, que por su voz deducía que era un hombre, ya que no tenía intenciones de abrir los ojos.

—Ah, este fue la joyita que encontraron mis chicos en el trabajo. Es joven, unos 17 años como máximo, de buena condición física como podrá ver, probablemente deportista, ideal para los trabajos brutos. Además de ser muy guapo como ve, tez blanca, pelo negro, ojos azules… -sintió como tiraban bruscamente de su pelo hacia atrás y abrían uno de sus ojos a la fuerza—. Es un poco rebelde, pero se puede amansar. Eso sí, comprenderá que al ser la "joyita" de este lugar, el muchachito es el más caro de aquí…

—Lo que quieras, pero me lo llevo —vio como los dos tipos de los cuales sólo distinguía siluetas estrechaban manos y cómo uno de ellos daba un par de órdenes. No pasó más de una hora para que desataran sus cuerdas, dejándolo tan solo con las que amarraban sus muñecas y unos grilletes en sus tobillos. Sin compasión lo arrastraron y lo lanzaron a una camioneta, y sin darle tiempo siquiera de tratar de salir de ahí lo volvieron a dormir con el paño con cloroformo, como hace días atrás en la noche.

Y desde entonces, desde hace dos o tres años que estaba en la misma habitación en la cual apareció luego del episodio de la camioneta. Una enorme habitación oscura, con cortinas color vino, una cama de dos plazas con sábanas negras y un par de mesas de noche. Al frente de la cama hay una puerta que da a un baño con un excusado, un lavamanos y una ducha mugrienta. Las cortinas son simples adornos, ya que ni la habitación ni el baño tienen ventanas, y la puerta de salida está siempre con llave. Se abre simplemente cuando le dejan comida o cuando entra su "amo" a descargar las tensiones de su vida de poderoso empresario solterón con él, frente a lo cual Haru había aprendido dos lecciones importantísimas: Obedecer en todo y mirar hacia un lado imaginando que no ocurre nada. Por lo general en esa situación le gustaba imaginar que podía volver a nadar, a sentirse libre, aunque a medida que pasaba el tiempo su cuerpo olvidaba cada vez más aquella sensación. Los músculos de nadador ya no estaban, y en su lugar hay un cuerpo muy delgado, pálido, lleno de las cicatrices de aquellas veces que intentó escapar y terminó amarrado a una de las patas de la cama. Su cabello negro llega hasta su pecho y sus ojos azules eran cada vez más opacos. De amigos ni hablar, al único que podía considerar su amigo era al sirviente encargado de llevarle la comida, cuyo nombre al parecer es Juliano o algo así, que cuando el "amo" no estaba corría a su habitación a dejarle camisas de dormir y ropa limpia, a curar sus heridas, a darle de comer, a cortar las puntas y cepillar su cabello ya que "al amo le gusta que esté largo, pero no desastroso. Si te ve desastrado nos vamos de látigo los dos", a cortar sus uñas y a hacerlo dormir mientras le conversaba sobre Muriel la camarera, Panchita la mucama, Izuki el mayordomo y otras cosas que no eran de su interés, pero que sabía las decía con su mejor intención y sin esperar respuesta, ya que si Haru era callado cuando era libre, ahora, en esta situación, tiene aún menos motivos para hablar. Su pasatiempo en las tardes es torturarse pensando qué sería de él si esa noche hubiese salido con Makoto, que sería de los chicos, en qué estarían ahora, en cómo le gustaría volver a oír la chillona risa de Nagisa, los comentarios de hermosura con Rei, los cálidos abrazos de su mejor amigo, las reuniones de sábado por la noche en su casa a las cuales llegaban sus amigos de Iwatobi y además, Rin, quien traía cerveza en la mochila a escondidas de su hermana acompañado de Sousuke, de Nitori, de Momotarou…

¿Qué sería de ellos? ¿Lo estarían buscando? ¿Ya se habrían rendido? Las dudas hacían que su pecho doliera y las lágrimas que creía que ya se habían agotado comenzaran a salir nuevamente. Recordaba la promesa con Makoto, de que pasara lo que pasara, si se separaban, lucharían por volver a encontrarse. Pero a Haruka ya no le quedaban fuerzas de nada, y vivía al día esperando no despertar al siguiente, no tener que seguir viviendo lo mismo todos los días. Ya no tenía ánimos de carreras por tratar de escaparse por la mansión ni energías para soportar otro día más amarrado a los pies de la cama. No veía la luz del sol desde hace años, y ya se había resignado a que no la volvería a ver, que no volvería a nadar, no volvería a probar la caballa, no habría abrazos ni risas nunca más. Y en ese preciso momento, en donde se encontraba más frágil, más vulnerable, entraba el hijo de puta por la puerta que lo tomaba con prepotencia por las muñecas mientras mordía su cuello, y Haru ladeaba la cabeza y se entregaba mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza e intentaba pensar en otra cosa, igual que todos los malditos días desde hace un par de años atrás, pero ya sin oponer resistencia, con cansancio, con resignación…

_-Lo siento Makoto, te fallé una vez mas…_

O.o.O.o.O

N/A: Nenas, toqué un tema delicado, lo sé, pero lo considero importante. La trata de personas es la esclavitud moderna, y es uno de los cánceres de nuestra sociedad actual, ya que en ningún país del mundo han sido capaces de erradicarlo. Más de 2.500.000 personas al año, sobre todo mujeres, niños y adolescentes en el mundo son raptados, y de los cuales tan solo se vuelven a encontrar a 1.000. Cifras escalofriantes, enserio.-

Ya ya, pero despeinémonos un poco. Me fui en la volá más seria, lo reconozco, y no volveré a escribir nada hasta que reflexione sobre mis horribles actitudes de escritora este último tiempo. Yo solía escribir comedias, señoras y señores, comedias sin ningún sentido, y ahora esto… :C Mi no quiere másh tragediash :C

AJFSNVKJNSNFKJAJVKAL Gracias a Eriredia que me beteó la weá, ai lor yu. Te lo dedicaría pero es tan feo que no te lo mereces :c Algún día escribiré algo kawaii y será sólo para ti (L)

En fin, si tiene opiniones, dudas, consultas, reclamos o sugerencias diríjase a la ventanilla de acá abajito y me deja un comentario, se lo agradeceré de todo kokoro mío (L)

Y eso po', amor para todos, sean felices, coman mucho, lloren poco, dancen kuduro (?) y que la fuerza los acompañe (L) CHAU!

PD: Hoy estuve más tierna para mis comentarios, debe ser por la mala vida y la poca vergüenza, en fin! (L) 


End file.
